


Ain’t No Rest For The Wicked

by OrigamiDoll



Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris, True Blood
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood, Drama, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fangtasia (True Blood), Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Tension, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:59:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9823637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrigamiDoll/pseuds/OrigamiDoll
Summary: A college dropout down on her luck and new to Shreveport finds herself in the employ of an intriguing and infuriating thousand year old Viking vampire. Soon she's falling hard and fast into the underground world of the supernatural, discovering the dangers and delights it holds and learning some unexpected things about herself...





	1. When The Day Met The Night

**Author's Note:**

> The title for this story was taken from the song Ain't No Rest For the Wicked by Cage the Elephant - https://youtu.be/HKtsdZs9LJo  
>   
> I recommend listening to it as you start to read to help set the tone. Or not, up to you. ;)

An old maroon 1970s model Yamaha motorcycle pulled into the empty carpark of a drab grey building. The red neon _Fangtasia_ sign hanging across the blacked out window of the otherwise non-descript single story structure was off. The rider, a woman clad in a black and red riding jacket and skin tight, black leather pants that hugged her curvy backside and thighs, propped the bike on its stand and shut the engine off. Still straddling the vehicle she removed her cherry red helmet releasing a mass of long, dark, glossy hair that cascaded down her back in soft loose curls to her waist. She pulled off her heavy leather gloves with her teeth and ran her fingers through her silky locks. Looking up at the sky she noted the sun was slowly slipping below the horizon, turning the sky vibrant shades of pink and orange. Not long until dark.

The young, dark haired woman popped the lid to the bike’s top box to fetch a large, black leather handbag and a pair of black leather platform ankle boots. She dug through the handbag for a moment to retrieve a small grey makeup case and compact mirror. In the fading light she checked herself, adding a smidge of blush to her high cheek bones to give her softly sun-kissed skin a slight rosy glow and fixed the tips of her winged eyeliner, making sure the rest of her dark, smoky-eye makeup made her striking deep green-grey eyes pop. Finally she added a coat of red lipstick to her full and slightly pouty lips and pressed them together.

She gave herself a final glace, smiling at the end result then snapped the compact closed and tossed it and the makeup case back in her bag. Her motorcycle boots were kicked off and stashed along with her helmet and gloves in the top box as she slipped into the ankle boots. She unzipped her riding jacket and gave her hair a final tussle before making her way to the door of Fangtasia, hips swaying slightly as she walked.

“Well, here goes nothing,” she mumbled to herself as she rapped on the doorframe. Going back to bar work was not an idea she was exactly happy about, especially not at this bar supposedly run by vampires. There were rumours of employees going missing and never being heard of again which had made her a little apprehensive when she first found the job ad in the local paper and asked around about the place. But all her other job prospects since dropping out of college and moving to Shreveport, Louisiana had fallen through. The debts were beginning to pile up and her bike was well overdue for a service. She could handle working for vampires and pouring drinks again for a living if it meant her bike could keep running.

After waiting a few minutes the rider knocked on the door frame again, louder this time. A moment later the door opened a few inches and a timid looking bleached blonde woman peered cautiously from behind it.

“Err… We don’t open ‘til nine,” the bleached blonde said in a nervous southern drawl.

“My name’s Penny. Penny Strand,” the rider replied. “I’m here about the job?” Her voice was invitingly husky, the tone friendly and warm.

“Oh, I forgot Pam said you were comin’. Silly me, come on in.” The bleached blonde smiled as she stepped back and opened the door, motioning for Penny to come through. Once she was inside she swiftly closed the door behind her and locked it.

Penny walked past the entryway into the bar itself and was unsurprised at what she saw. The entire venue was done in deep reds and blacks. To one side was the bar itself with alternating red and black bar stools. There were tables and chairs throughout and a couple of small platforms with poles, presumably for dancers. The walls were decorated with kitschy art and memorabilia and couple of black leather sofas offered a comfy lounging area. She was pleasantly surprised to find the floor wasn't sticky and gross.

In the far back corner was a small stage with an ancient looking wooden throne draped in furs in the centre, and a smaller, lower backed wooden armchair on each side. The whole place was incredibly kitschy and cliché, but also held a certain charm that she felt could grow on her. She smiled to herself, turning back to the woman that had let her in. It was only then she noticed how little the woman was wearing – a black and silver halter top and a matching black and silver low slung mini skirt, neither of which covered much. Penny silently prayed she wouldn’t have to wear so little in a bar that was frequented by vampires.

“Let me show ya around the place while we wait for the boss to arrive. I’m Ginger, by the way,” rambled the small blonde woman. She seemed genuinely friendly, if maybe just a little more enthusiastic than one might expect to be working for vampires. She showed Penny the office that doubled as a storeroom for Fangtasia branded merchandise, cleaning and bathroom supplies, and Tru Blood; the synthetic bottled blood that many vampires claimed to now drink exclusively. It was also where to store her bag and other belongings during shifts. Next she was shown a second smaller storeroom, followed by the bathrooms. Finally Ginger took her through how the bar was setup and how the cash register worked. Penny was just starting to feel comfy behind the bar when reality set in.

“Hey Ginger, I really appreciate you showing me how to setup for the night and all, but I don’t even know if I have the job yet,” Penny said to the woman she was trying not to let herself think of as her new co-worker. She didn’t want to get her hopes too high only to have them dashed.

“Don’t be silly. There is no way Pam and Eric aren’t going to at least give you a chance, not when you look as cute as you do. They are both going to love you, I can tell,” said Ginger with a fond smile.

“I hope you’re right,” said Penny smiling back. “I think I could learn to like it here.”

Penny was setting out glasses ready for the night when the front door opened and in walked another blonde woman. This one was dressed in a tight red leather dress and gorgeous black patent leather platform heels. Her hair was done up high and her eyes were smoky and smouldering. She looked stunning. Penny couldn’t help but stare as she kept stacking glasses, though now at a snail pace. Feeling eyes on her the woman turned and stared right back at Penny letting a set of pearly white fangs descend, mild hostility crossing her face.

“Who are you?” asked the woman as she raked her gaze up and down Penny’s body, making her feel far more exposed than her leather pants and bike jacket made her.

“Uh, I’m Penny. Penny Strand. Are you Pam?” Penny managed to get out without stammering, a feat she felt worthy of an award, or at least a gold star.

“Hmm… That I am. Lose the jacket,” Pam replied. Penny complied, removing her bike jacket to reveal a tight, red, off the shoulder top that hugged every curve and accentuated her ample bust, revealing just a hint of midriff above her pants. Pam’s mouth curved up slightly in a devilish smirk.

“Mmm, Eric is just gonna love you,” Pam stated, clearly liking what she was seeing. Her fangs disappeared just as quickly as they had appeared. “I assume Ginger has already shown you around?” she asked, eyes roaming over Penny again, drinking her in.

“Yes, ma’am,” Penny replied, starting to feel oddly flattered under the vampire’s scrutiny.

“Good, you can start tonight. Just don’t turn out to be a fuck-up like Keith.” And with that Pam disappeared into the back office. Penny let out a sigh of relief.

“Told ya, ya had nothing’ to worry about. Welcome on board!” Ginger exclaimed, giving her a rib cracking hug before going back to restocking the bathrooms. Penny couldn’t help the grin that spread across her face. Maybe working for vampires wouldn’t be so bad after all, she just needed to make it through the first night.

“Hey Ginger!” she called out, “Who’s Keith?”

* * *

 

It was nearing midnight and Penny had been working non-stop behind the bar since opening. Keith, the guy that was meant to be working the bar with her, hadn’t showed for his shift, so Penny had been flying solo and winging it as best she could. Despite that she’d easily fallen back into a comfortable groove, muscle memory from her many nights bartending while she was still at college carrying her through. Combined with the excitement from the customers and the constant pulse-like heavy bass beat of the music she was feeling almost buzzed.

Now though, the demand for fruity cocktails, imported beers and Tru Blood had slowed temporarily. Humans and vampires alike had begun grinding on the dancefloor and disappearing into the bathrooms together. The dancers on the podiums, clad in their tiny black PVC outfits and intimidatingly high platform heels, seemed to have taken their moves up a few notches, twirling and grinding seductively around their poles. One of them was a vampire, and would occasionally move at inhuman speeds, rendering her a blur for a few moments, before returning to a slow and sensual pace. It was mesmerising.

Penny was brought back from her distraction as a murmur began to spread through the crowd. People were getting excited about something, shifting around, fixing lipstick and craning to see someone that was moving toward the stage. She could hear people saying things like “He’s finally here!” and “Oh wow, it’s him!” and “I hope he notices me,” which only piqued her curiosity further. She figured it must me someone pretty special to get the crowd so riled up.

She didn’t need to wait long to find out. A man separated from the crowd and ascended the small set of stairs to the stage. He was intimidatingly tall and exuded a natural coolness, moving his slender and toned body with confident grace. He was wearing a snug fitting black tank top under a leather jacket and dark, low slung jeans held up by a belt with a large steel buckle. His blonde hair was swept back and a hint of stubble along his jaw gave his pale face a slightly rugged appearance.

He eased himself into the throne on the stage, spreading his long legs and draping his arms casually on the arm rests before raising a finger to summon Pam. She sauntered up to him and stood to one side of the throne, draping her arm across the back as they began to quietly converse while he surveyed the crowed with piercing eyes the colour of a clear blue ocean.

The hum of the crowd had eased a little, and people had begun lining up at the bar for drinks again. Tearing her eyes away from the alluring man on stage Penny turned her attention back to pouring drinks. When Ginger came by with another drink order the new bar tender decided she needed to know more.

“So Ginger, who’s mister tall, sexy and mysterious up on the stage there?” Penny asked the waitress as quietly as she could over the now even louder music. Ginger grinned and bit her lip a little.

“That’s Eric Northman, the boss man himself. He is just pure fucking sex, don’t you think?” Ginger replied, turning to stare at him longingly while she waited for her drinks.

“He must be something for all the women and half the men here to be getting their panties in a twist over him,” Penny agreed, smirking a little at her colleague’s obvious infatuation. She placed the last drink on Ginger’s tray then turned to serve her next customer, glancing up at the stage as she did only to find both vampires staring at her. Eric’s expression was blank save for a slightly raised eyebrow while Pam was talking, her resting bitch face conveying nothing.

It was more than a little unnerving to have both their attentions fixed on her, so Penny chose to ignore it and focus on her customers. After all that was what she was here for, and she doubted it would look good if she was seen to be standing there gawking when there were customers waiting to hand over their hard earned money for overpriced drinks. Ginger, finally realising her tray was ready, tottered away to deliver her drinks.

“What can I get you?” Penny asked her next customer, a man with dark hair styled in a fauxhawk and wearing a black My Chemical Romance band shirt and studded leather wrist cuffs.

“What do you recommend?” he asked in reply, giving her a flirtatious smile.

“That depends, you after blood or booze?” she quizzed him.

“Uh, booze. I don’t think Tru Blood would go down too well for me,” he chuckled.

“In that case, whiskey sour comin’ right up.” She said with a smile, and set about pouring the man’s drink.

“You’re new here,” he said, watching as she squeezed fresh lemon juice.

“That obvious? Didn’t think I was doing that bad a job,” she joked back, adding sugar syrup and beginning to stir.

“Not at all, I just know I would have remembered if I’d seen a face as pretty as yours here before,” he replied, turning on the charm.

“Well, make sure you put in a good word for me with my bosses and you might get to see this pretty face more often,” she said with a wink, setting his drink down in front of him on a red napkin. “Can I get you anything else?”

“Just the drink for now,” he said sliding a twenty across the bar to her. She rang up his order and slid the change back to him.

“Thanks,” he said, raising his glass to her and melting back into the throng of people, leaving half his change behind. Penny scooped it up and dropped it into the large tips jar behind the bar.

“The boys tonight are just lovin’ you,” said Ginger cheerily as she set her tray down on the bar.

“They always do. I just hope mister Northman up there loves me just as much,” she sighed, giving Ginger a hopeful smile before turning to another customer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic came about when I needed a distraction and went on a True Blood re-watch binge. Hope you like, and please leave kudos if you do. I also love feedback so let me know what you think in the comments.


	2. Knock Knock

Another couple of hours had passed by, the clientele thinning and drink orders slowing. The tourists looking for a cheap thrill had called it a night and the more authentic crowd had taken over for the evening. The vibe of the place had intensified, and even Penny’s normal human sense of smell was picking up on the scent of arousal that hung heavy in the air, thick and cloying.

Most noticeable for her though was the way the vampires in the club were looking at her. She was used to being leered at, and she made sure to dress to work that to her advantage whenever there were tips to be made, but this was a whole new level. The way some of these vampires were staring at her wasn’t just hungry, it was predatory, and she was thankful to have the bar between her and them.

To combat the uneasy feeling they were giving her she’d kept busy by cleaning everything in reach. It was a nervous habit, but one she hoped would work to her advantage and help seal the deal on getting this job. The bar was now sparkling, and Penny felt pleased with herself when Pam surveyed it with raised eyebrows.

“Anything you need me for?” Penny asked the blonde woman, hazarding a guess she’d not come over for chit chat. Pam didn’t seem like the chit chat type.

“Mister tall, sexy and mysterious up on the stage there would like a drink,” the blonde vampire drawled, one hand resting idly on her hip. Penny felt her cheeks and ears warm as she realised they must have heard her speaking to Ginger earlier in the night from all the way across the club. Damn their acute superhuman hearing. She swallowed, trying to tamp down her embarrassment.

“Of course. What’s his type?” Penny asked, hoping her heart rate hadn’t picked up too noticeably. She’d heard vampires could easily hear that too.

“Young, cute and fuckable,” Pam replied not missing a beat, the corners of her matte red lips curved up ever so slightly as she watched the young bar tender try to school her face. “But in the interest of keepin’ up appearances he’ll take a bottle of B negative, extra warm. Can’t have him breaking his own rules in front of the baby vamps, else they might get ideas.” Pam glanced out over the crowd disapprovingly as if to make her point.

Relieved, Penny hastily fetched the bottle of Tru Blood. Both women stood silently as the microwave ran, Pam watching Penny with interest while Penny tried to look anywhere but Pam. The impeccably dressed vampire hadn’t done anything unkind to her, but the way she looked at Penny made her feel like she was under a microscope. After what felt like an age the microwave dinged.

“He’ll take it in his office,” Pam stated, indicating Penny should take it to him herself.

“What about the bar?”

“I’m sure Ginger can handle it. Now run along,” Pam said dispassionately, and sauntered off to fetch the waitress.

Penny tried the swallow the lump that seemed to have formed in her throat as she made her way toward the office that was hidden from view of the rest of the bar, the warm bottle of synthetic blood in hand. She told herself she was being silly, that these vampires seemed decent and respectful and that she had nothing to worry about. A tiny voice in the back of her head though was reciting all the frightful stories she’d heard of these creatures of the night, and it kept her on edge.

The black painted office door was closed so she knocked and waited. Nothing. “Uh, I have your B negative here,” she said through the door. When there was still no response she tried the handle. It was unlocked so she slowly opened it and peered into the office to find there was no-one there. Confused, she entered and looked around further, but she was definitely the only one present. Unsure of what to do she stood awkwardly in the middle of the room looking around.

She hadn’t taken in much past the fact there was a desk facing the door and storage shelving full of bar supplies to the left when she’d been in there with Ginger earlier in the evening. Now she noticed the walls were covered in framed photographs, most of them black and white and old looking. On the right side of the room was a rather comfortable looking black leather sofa with an end table and white shaded lamp. Stacked to the other side of the sofa was a glittery black and red drum kit with two electric guitars propped against it, one red and white the other orange sunburst. She wondered if that meant they had live music play here sometimes.

The desk was solid wood stained in a warm mahogany red and had a black painted wooden chair in front of it for visitors. Another white shaded lamp sat on one corner casting warm light over the stacked papers, receipts and books. A laptop lay closed in front of the plush, high-backed, black leather office chair on the other side. Behind it were several filing cabinets and a book shelf housing a collection of very old looking, hard cover and leather bound books. On top were a couple of ornately carved dark wooden boxes and more framed pictures.

Penny skirted round the desk to get a better look at one of the framed pictures which was actually two pictures, a smaller one tucked into the corner over the top of the larger one. The large picture was of a Viking long boat on the water and was very faded. Part of it was obscured by the smaller, newer photograph of Pam and Eric together. It looked to have been taken on the stage here in the club, possibly around the time it opened. They looked exactly as they did now.

“That’s one of my favourites,” said a deep, smoky voice close to her ear. She spun around and nearly collided with a firm, tank top clad chest. Her eyes travelled up the well-muscled expanse, past the cleft chin and strong, blonde stubbled jaw, and further past soft lips until they met the mildly amused, ocean blue gaze of the man whose picture she’d just been staring at. He was even taller up close than he had appeared on the stage, and his looming presence seemed to take up all available space.

“Sorry, I-I didn’t touch anything. I was just looking,” she blurted out, taking a step back and finding herself pressed against the bookshelf. “I brought your blood,” she added, holding the bottle out in front of her as both a peace offering and a barrier between them.

“Aren’t you sweet,” he purred, staring down at her, taking her in. Not breaking eye contact he took the offered bottle, the corner of his mouth curving up into a smirk. “Pam was right; you are even better up close.”

Penny was still startled and off guard, so all she could think to respond with was “You’re even taller up close,” and immediately wanted to take it back because it sounded far lamer coming out of her mouth than it did in her head.

“Hmmm, I get that a lot,” he hummed in reply. His cool blue eyes stared down regarding her a moment longer before he backed up and eased himself into the plush office chair.

Penny let out a breath she hadn’t realised she’d been holding and scooted out past him from behind the desk. “I should probably get back to it and leave you to, uh, enjoy that,” she mumbled, marching toward the door that lead back out to the bar.

“Sit,” she heard him say. It wasn’t quite a command, but it wasn’t really a request either. She turned and looked at him. He was sitting at his desk looking at ease and gesturing for her to take a seat, so she made her way carefully back to the plain black wooden chair resting in front of his desk and sat. She was tense, on edge from being startled.

“Relax, I just want to ask a few questions,” he said, not very reassuringly. Penny didn’t respond so he continued. “How has your night been?”

“It’s been… interesting,” she replied carefully.

“I can’t disagree with you there, Miss Strand.” He set his untouched bottle of Tru Blood down on the desk and laced his fingers together over his flat stomach, regarding the dark haired woman in front of him thoughtfully.

“Am I in trouble for something?” Penny eventually asked, the weird tension that had been building finally getting to her.

“Hardly,” Eric replied, gracefully propping his dark polished boots on the corner of the desk and crossing his ankles. “I merely want to get to know the human that has managed to impress Pam. It is rare for her to take a liking to any human, and almost unheard for her to praise them, yet you are all she’s talked about since I arrived tonight. You have therefore intrigued me. That, Miss Strand, makes you… special.” One side of his mouth quirked up into a half smile.

“I’m nothing special, just a bar tender,” she said, shifting in her seat to cross one leg over the other and rest her hands on her knee.

“I beg to differ. Your presence has been causing quite a stir here tonight,” he murmured, eyes drawn down for a moment to her ample bosom now pressed between her upper arms and showcased for him, before flicking back up to her face. “But perhaps you can enlighten me further. Please, Miss Strand, tell me about yourself.”

“Penny’s fine, and really there’s not much to tell. College didn’t work out for me so I dropped out, moved out of home, travelled around a bit, and now I’m living here in Shreveport.” She hadn’t missed the way his eyes had travelled down when she’d shifted her position but she didn’t feel she could hold it against him this time. She was, after all, discreetly appreciating having him on display without his jacket. Nothing wrong with looking had always been her motto.

“You’re not from these parts though. Where are you from? Originally.”

“No, I’m from Madison, Wisconsin. Grew up there. What gave it away?” she asked curiously.

“You don’t talk like the hicks around here, and you’re new enough you don’t smell like them either,” he replied. He tilted his head slightly and drew in a slow breath. “You smell far more appetising than the usual vermin here. It’s refreshing.”

“Thank you, I think,” she said, uncertain as to whether or not he’d just referred to her as vermin.

“So why did you decide to settle down in dazzling Shreveport?” Eric asked, his tone suggesting he thought Shreveport was anything but dazzling.

“An old friend from high school lives here. I dropped in for a visit and it seemed as good a place as any to start a new life so I thought I’d stay. I’ve only been here a few weeks.”

“Hmm… And why do you want to work at Fangtasia?” he pressed.

Penny shrugged. “To be honest Fangtasia was the first place I called that didn’t turn me down right away. I wasn’t really sure if I wanted to work in a place like this, but here I am.” She didn’t see any point in trying to make it sound like this was her dream job because it wasn’t. It was rent, food, bills and getting a wardrobe of more than what she had been able to stuff in the extra bag she’d strapped to her bike when she left her old life in the dust.

“I see. Do you have a problem with vampires?” He eyed her carefully.

“If I did I wouldn’t have bothered calling about the job in the first place.”

“So you like vampires,” he smirked.

“I suppose I do, in a way.” She wondered where this line of questioning was going.

“But you had reservations about working here,” he pushed.

“I thought this place was going to be too touristy,” she clarified with a huff. “Regulars make working in a place like this feel more like home, and I had this idea in my head you wouldn’t get that many. Seems you have at least a few though, and after tonight I was kind of hoping to get a chance to become better acquainted with them.”

“I see. Well I think we might get a few more regulars just to see you behind my bar again if the whispers I’ve heard tonight are anything to go by. And you’ve certainly proven you’re capable.” He paused, mulling over something as he continued to regard her thoughtfully.

“I do have one question if I may,” Penny queried.

“Ask.”

“I’m not going to be expected to let myself be fed on, am I?” Her voice stayed steady despite how unsure she felt about asking, and mentally gave herself her another gold star.

“Are you offering?” Eric purred, a wide smirk spread across his face.

“No,” she shot back, wanting to shut down the idea she could see forming in his head.

“Not even for me?” he teased, giving her a heated look.

“Not even for you,” she dead panned, eyes hardening.

“Pity,” he said, looking at her longingly. “For me anyway. I’ve no doubt you’d be superb.” He let his eyes travel down and back up her body again. “Rest assured you won’t be expected to allow customers to feed on you, even if you did offer. We don’t do anything illegal here, and that includes feeding on humans publicly. Besides, if you were on offer I don’t think I could share.”

Penny suppressed a shiver at the thought of Eric Northman wanting her all to himself. “Are there any other rules I should know about?”

“I expect punctuality, loyalty and respect, for both myself and Pam as my business partner and second. Uphold all three and keep our customers happy and there shouldn’t be any problems.”

“Does that mean you’re offering me a job?”

“I like you, and I’d like to keep you,” he stated, the hint of a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

“Thank you, Mr Northman,” she said gratefully, relief washing over her.

“I’ve no doubt you’ll show me how grateful you are in time.” At this Eric skimmed his blue eyes over her body appreciatively.

He stood and leaned over the desk holding out his hand. Penny stood as well, hesitating for a moment before she took his hand to shake on it. She was surprised at how pleasant the coolness of it felt. He was looking down at her again and she stared back, getting momentarily lost in the ocean blue depths of his eyes until Pam barged in through the door.

“Eric, can I please get our new little bar wench back? I need Ginger to clean up the mess some human sprayed up the walls of the bathrooms.” Pam stood with her hand on her hip and eyebrow raised, clearly unamused and looking put out.

“Of course,” Eric replied, eyes still locked with Penny’s for another brief moment before he released her hand and she broke away from his gaze. She looked at Pam and gave her a tight smile before hurrying out to take over the bar, Eric watching her until she disappeared from sight. Pam slammed the door closed behind her.

“So was she to your satisfaction? Are we keepin’ her?” Pam teased.

“We are,” Eric said still staring at the door.

“Good. I’ve been thinking of the fun I can have with her all night,” Pam said playfully.

“No, you have enough pets. This one is mine,” Eric grumbled, picking up the bottle of Tru Blood.

Pam pouted sulkily. “I don’t see why we can’t share.”

“Because I said so.” Eric fixed Pam with a challenging stare, making it clear it was not up for discussion.

“Fine, be selfish.” She spun on her heel and flounced out.

Eric rolled his eyes after her, wondering not for the first time how he’d let her get so petulant. He took a large gulp from the bottle in hand and grimaced at the now cold, viscous substance, unable to stop himself from thinking of what it might be like lapping at the neck of the dark haired, green eyed beauty he’d just hired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still setting things up in this chapter. The dialogue was a real challenge, but I think it came out okay. I love feedback, so comment and let me know what you think! And if you're liking it so far let me know by hitting that kudos button. Thanks!


	3. Ash and Bacon

Penny and her motorcycle rumbled into the driveway of an older style blue and white weatherboard cottage as the first hint of light began to peek over the tops of the trees. She parked just shy of the garage door next to a relatively new, obnoxious yellow Toyota pick-up truck and flipped up the visor of her helmet to watch as the pre-dawn orange glow spread slowly from the horizon. This had always been her favourite time of the day, but dragging herself out of bed just to see it had always been a challenge. It was far easier to just stay up all night for it, and she smiled at the fact that her new job meant she’d now be doing that most days.

She stayed there like that, listening to the early morning bird calls and watching the light slowly turn the sky shades of purple and pink until the first rays of sun burst over the skyline. She then dismounted, gathered her bag and heeled boots from the top box and headed to the front door, motorcycle boots crunching on the white gravel path that was lined with well-kept mini hedges. After rummaging through her bag for a moment a set of keys were produced and she let herself into the cosy home.

Once inside with the door locked she removed her helmet and gloves and placed them on the end of the honey coloured wooden bench by the door. Her boots were kicked off next and placed side by side under the bench next to a very large pair of toe capped work boots. She fished her cell phone from her bag as she padded quietly down the polished wood hallway and into the bedroom she was staying in, flicking on the light as she entered. She rolled her eyes at her cell phone when she realised it was dead.

“Stupid piece of crap,” she mumbled to herself, tossing her bag on the queen sized bed and plugging the cell in to charge on the wooden bedside table. She wiggled out of the tight leather pants, letting them fall in a heap on the floor, and removed her socks, tossing them in the corner to land on a few other items of discarded clothing. Next she peeled off her red top and unclasped her black strapless bra, releasing her heavy breasts and leaving her in just a pair of black panties. Right now all she wanted was a hot shower and then maybe a cup of tea before crawling into bed. She grabbed the sage green towel hanging on the back of the door and wrapped it round herself before leaving her room. She was pretty sure Ash was still asleep, but she didn’t want to startle him again by wandering around practically naked if he happened to have woken.

Safely in the bathroom she hung her towel on the rail and divested herself of her final piece of clothing. For a moment she contemplated filling the big claw foot bathtub and soaking for a while, but decided she couldn’t be bothered waiting for it to fill. Maybe she could have one later after she’d had some sleep. She turned on the taps and waited for the shower to sputter to life and water to heat up, using the time to remove her make-up and tie her hair in a messy bun to keep it out of the way.

When she finally stepped into the tub and the hot water hit her skin she felt the tension that had built up over the night slowly begin to seep away. She pulled the shower curtain across to stop water spraying all over the bathroom, making a mental note to find a new one next time she went shopping to replace the pink and green paisley monstrosity currently being used. It really was awful and destroyed the otherwise calming effect of the powder blue and white room.

Lathering herself up she began to think back over her night. Things had been quite different to what she’d expected, and not in a bad way. Ginger had been really sweet and helpful, and Penny was actually looking forward to working with the enthusiastic little blonde again. She clearly loved her job, or at least who she worked for, and it made working with her easy. Penny also had no doubt the waitress could help her get a better handle on reading vampires because it was the one thing she felt she’d struggled with for the night. Sure she’d encountered the odd vampire before, but usually on their own and never for very long. Ginger seemed more than comfortable around their undead patrons though, and if she was willing to share anything useful Penny would happily take it on.

Pam on the other hand was almost the opposite of Ginger. She seemed to begrudgingly tolerate the humans that came to Fangtasia, and having seen the desperation of some of the people there Penny could understand where that attitude came from. She was also blunt but charming, which would either become fun and entertaining or very quickly old. Penny couldn’t tell which way it was going to swing yet, but for now she could work with her if only to see what she would be wearing next. That woman dressed to kill, maybe literally, and while that was a disturbing thought Penny still wanted to find out where she shopped. She was looking to rebuild her own wardrobe after all.

Then there was Eric Northman. Tall, blonde, sinfully attractive Eric Northman. He practically oozed charm and charisma, enthralling the masses effortlessly while he’d sat practically motionless on that throne on the stage. Most people had been happy to just gawk and gush about being in his presence for the night, but several had been vying for his attention. Penny had even watched one girl crawl on hands and knees up the steps of the stage and attempt to offer herself to him. She hadn’t been able to hear the exchange, but the girl had quickly backtracked and left the bar shortly after in tears. He’d been completely indifferent to the whole thing, and yet when Penny had been alone with him in his office he’d seemed almost flirty. Perhaps the way he’d been in the public eye was all an act – making himself seem unattainable to make them want him even more and draw them into the bar. It certainly worked, regardless of if it was intentional or not.

Mulling over their interaction she wasn’t entirely sure how to take her new boss, though the devious side of her could think of a few ways she’d like to. He really had looked especially good eased back in his chair, muscular arms bare and feet propped up on his desk, looking at her like he wanted to devour her at the mention of biting. Her hands gave her soapy breasts a little squeeze at that image of the blue-eyed vampire feeling heat begin to build low in her belly. One of her hands started running lazy circles around a nipple, while the other slid down her body through the suds toward the apex of her thighs. Deep down she knew that doing anything with her boss was a bad idea, vampire or not, but she saw no harm in privately indulging in a fantasy or two.

Letting a finger slip between her folds she pictured Eric in his office. It was just like it had been during their meeting earlier that night, only this time he watched her hungrily as she made her way round the desk and straddled him. Stroking at her clit she imagined grinding down in his lap, her heated core meeting his hardened length through fabric and creating just enough friction to have them both moaning. She closed her eyes and bit her lip as her own fingers sent pleasure coiling low in her belly, images of the large, blonde vampire hoisting her up onto his desk and ridding her of her pants flitting through her mind.

Two fingers delved into her slickened entrance while her thumb and forefinger continued to work her clit. Her other hand squeezed and rolled her nipple, while the Eric in her mind dropped his own pants and buried himself in her. She braced her back against the cool tile wall and lifted a leg to the edge of the bathtub, the coils of pleasure at her centre tightening as she sped up the ministrations on her aching bundle of nerves. The image she had of Eric shifted to have him thrusting in and out of her fast and hard as she worked her fingers inside herself. She was so close, tingles beginning to spread up from her toes, her short panting breaths in the steam of the shower making her feel giddy.

A little more pressure to her clit was all it took to send herself over the edge, pleasure and release hitting her like a wave. A tiny whisper of a moan was all the sound she allowed herself to make, still aware that Ash could be up any moment if he wasn’t already. She stood still for a few moments under the warm water letting it and the post orgasmic bliss wash over her, a satisfied smile gracing her lips. Feeling far more relaxed Penny finished washing herself, cleaning away all evidence of her solo pleasuring.

She soon shut the water off and stepped onto the soft, white bathmat. It wasn’t long before she’d dried herself off and was wrapped in her green towel and heading back to her room, underwear in hand. She could hear sounds from the kitchen so Ash had to be up and that made her hurry to her room a little faster. Safely behind her door she slipped into a soft pair of red plaid pyjama pants and a loose black t-shirt. She hung her towel on the back of the door, checked her phone was still charging, and then ventured back out toward the kitchen.

A stocky man with short brown hair dressed in grey sweats and a t-shirt was standing in front of the stove frying up a storm. He had bacon, sausages, pancakes and hash browns all ready, and his stocky frame was currently leaning over the stove finishing up a batch of scrambled eggs.

“Wow, Ash. What’s all this for?” Penny asked, surprised at the spread he’d put on.

The man at the stove turned and gave her a grin, his warm brown eyes still looking slightly sleepy. “I’m not sure yet. It’s either to celebrate or to console you, depending on how last night went.” He transferred the eggs from the pan onto two plates and set them on the small square table that barely had enough room for all the food.

“You did all this for me? Tell me again why I’m not married to you already,” Penny grinned, taking her place in front of one of the plates and pouring both herself and Ash a tall glass of orange juice each.

He looked at her with raised eyebrows. “One, because you turned down my marriage proposal in second grade. Two, you are far too wayward and head-strong to let yourself be tied to anyone. And three, these days I only like dick,” Ash retorted, counting each point off on his fingers.

“You are never going to let me live that down, are you?” Penny groaned.

“Not so long as I am still living and breathing.” He brought a steaming cup of tea for Penny and a coffee for himself to the table and took his own seat next to her. “So, don’t leave a guy hanging - tell me how it went.”

Penny stabbed a fat sausage with her fork and brought it over to her plate to join the bacon and two hash browns she’d already piled onto it. “I got the job,” she beamed.

“Ha! I told you. Congratulations!” He gave her a playful punch to the shoulder. “So it wasn’t too scary? The vampires didn’t try to eat you up?” he teased. Ash had told her repeatedly that the place was fine, mentioning he’d been there a few times before and never had any problems.

“No, no-one tried to eat me. In fact I was promised that no-one would be allowed to. No Penny on the menu. I just had a very busy, but otherwise pleasant first night on the job.”

“Meet any interesting people?” he queried, nibbling on a hash brown.

“Plenty, but I barely remember most of them. The people I’m working with seem pretty nice though, and I’m confident I’ll have plenty of eye candy to entertain me on slow nights,” she smirked, thinking again of the tall vampire sitting on his throne. Distracted by that image she shoved a piece of bacon in her mouth and then nearly choked on it when Ash surprised her by engulfing her in a hug. He quickly released her when he heard her coughing.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” she wheezed. “Just inhaled my bacon when you gave me that bear hug.” She coughed a few more times trying to dislodge the tickle she now had in her throat.

“Sorry, I’m just happy for you. I know you were worried they wouldn’t want you when you left yesterday,” he said sincerely, patting her gently on the back as she gulped down half her glass of juice. “You sure you’re okay?”

Penny took a few slow deep breaths to make sure everything was settled. “Yeah, I’m fine. You can’t kill me that easily. Seriously, you’re a terrible assassin,” she joked, then wrapped her arms around his broad chest to return his hug. “And thank you. I can’t even begin to explain how much everything you’ve done for me means.”

“That’s what friends are for,” he said, stroking her hair as he gently hugged her back.

“For helping me, or killing me with kindness?” she asked cheekily.

“Both,” Ash shrugged, then kissed the top of her head before releasing her. “But right now I really need to get my shit together and haul ass to work.” He picked up his now empty plate and rinsed it off in the sink.

Penny sat quietly and finished her breakfast while Ash showered and dressed, savouring the pancakes in particular because her old school friend was a surprisingly good cook. By the time he was heading out the door she’d cleaned up the kitchen and was making her way to bed. The sun was well and truly up, and her full belly made her exhaustion come crashing down on her. She crawled between the covers and reached over to turn on her phone and set an alarm – the last thing she wanted was to be late on her second day.

She watched through sleepy eyes as her phone powered back on. Two message notifications popped up and she opened them, curious about who would have messaged her. They were both from an unknown number.

+14155552824  
5:02AM  
Your shifts are 7:30-4:00  
Wed-Sun. Don’t be late.

+14155552824  
5:09AM  
Wear leather.

Penny could only assume it was Pam. She saved the number and sent a quick text back to let her know she’d received the details, then set her alarm for 4PM. She placed the phone back on the night stand and then burrowed down under the dark green duvet, ready to surrender to her exhaustion and sleep away most of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mostly wanted to introduce Penny's friend Ash in this chapter, but decided to throw in a smidge of smut as well. This is the first time I've posted any smut, so if you have any feedback I'm keen to hear it. Thank you for reading so far. Please comment with your thoughts, and if you're enjoying this little fic hit that kudos button to let me know.


End file.
